Bow Down and Profess Your Love
by Haruka The-Dark-Angel
Summary: When Castiel ask the hunters  especially Dean  to bow down and profess their love, he didn't meant it litteraly. Spoiler for the last episode of Season 6 if you haven't watched it. Dean/Castiel.


**Bow Down and Profess Your Love**

**Pairing **: Dean/Castiel, slight Sam/Gabriel and Bobby/Crowley (but nothing graphic)

**Rating** : NC-17

**Warnings** : MxM sex and relationship, OOC (because it seemed that I always made the characters in the fanfic that I wrote to become OOC, I dunno why, though.)

**Summary** : when Castiel ask the hunter (especially Dean) to bow down and profess their love, he didn't meant it _litteraly._ Spoiler for the last episode of Season 6 if you haven't watched it.

**Author's note** : It's a nice change. I mean, usually, the one's being literal is Castiel. What would anyone do if it's Dean who's literal (and I think it's not because he didn't understand the reference, but because he really can't stand to hide his feelings for Castiel anymore).

As I mention in the summary, **THIS IS A SLASH!** And there's a sex scene between man in here so if you don't like it, don't read it!

I don't have a beta, my mother language isn't English and I'm not good with words, so, sorry if there's any mistake in the grammar or vocabulary.

**Disclaimer** : I OWN SUPERNATURAL! *muahahahahah*

*got hit by Eric Kripke's car*

Sorry guys, it seemed that Erik Kripke won't let me own Supernatural… *faint*

* * *

><p>"I'm your new God; a better one. So you will bow down, profess your love unto me, your new lord or I shall destroy you." Castiel said with much confidence. Most of the time he stared right into Dean's eyes but occasionally, he glanced at Sam and Bobby too.<p>

Sam and Bobby glanced at each other, silently agree that they had to play according to Castiel's rules if they didn't want to get killed. After all, Castiel the God can scatter their body across the universe with just a snap of his fingers. Sam glance at his brother, still shocked and looked disbelief but clearly thinking some plan, Sam can see it in his face. He was worried Dean would refuse and make Castiel explode him. He knew how stubborn his brother can be.

Before Sam and Bobby bowed down to Castiel, they heard something that they thought they never going to heard.

"Alright."

It was Dean.

Dean, the most hard-headed person on earth that he knew, who would _never_ bow down to anyone, agreed to bow down to Castiel? Sam's eyes bulged out like it's almost jump out of his face and he know Bobby had the same expression.

"What?" It's the only reaction Sam gave.

The older Winchester turned his head to his little brother's direction. "Oh, come, on Sammy. Don't give me that! Is it so shocking that I agree to this?"

Sam rolled his eyes to his brother calm reaction. "Well, yeah. You're not exactly the humblest person on earth Dean." He paused for a while, thinking. "In fact, you're the total opposite of humble."

"Why, thank you for your compliment, bitch." But before Sam gave a 'jerk' counter-attack, his brother gave him a defeated sigh and shrugged. "Just trying to do the right thing for once, Sam. I'm tired of the running and denying. It's time I let the cat out of its bag."

Both of the other hunters looked back at Dean with confusion. Sam had a feeling he didn't speak the same language with his brother here. Castiel also looking at Dean with slight confusion, mostly because he didn't understand the reference.

Dean walked over to Castiel direction, making the confusion in the other hunters and the new God thicker. Why does Dean have to get near Castiel if he just wants to, as Castiel put it, 'bow down and profess his love'?

Suddenly, Dean kneel down in front of Castiel, take his hands (and kiss it briefly) and then said, "I love you."

This time, not only Sam and Bobby's eyes, Castiel's eyes also widened with surprised. He was the one that usually take things too literal and Dean was the one who laughed and always corrected him. He didn't know what to do when Dean's the one being literal.

"Dude, what the hell? Castiel didn't mean it that way! Why are you being the one literal here, man? It's usually Cas's doing."

"Uh… It's not?" He asked Castiel sheepishly (Sam didn't even know Dean can looked sheepish!) and got up. When the new God didn't say anything (just staring creepily at him like usual) Dean said, "Well, I'll be damned. Sorry, Cas. I-I thought you're asking me for-"

Castiel suddenly cut him. "No, Dean. That's exactly what I asked you to do."

Sam even more shocked that Castiel played along. Or maybe he really meant what he said that way? "Really, Cas? So, uh, you want me and Bobby to do it too?"

Castiel seemed to think about this for a moment.

"No." he said.

"But earlier you glanced at me and Bobby too."

"After I considered it, I have decided that didn't want you to do what Dean just did." Castiel answered calmly.

Bobby finally spoke up. "Wait. So you idjit just saying that this last scene with 'bow down and profess your love or I'll kicked your ass' thing is happened because both of you can't say I love you to each other the normal way?" Bobby said angrily.

Dean looked surprised. "Bobby, are you seriously saying that Cas love me too?" he asked while looking at the older hunter.

"Yeah."

A frown formed on Castiel's face. It was clear that he's thinking what Bobby said seriously. "I didn't exactly pronounce the sentence like Bobby said but he might be correct in his assumption," said Castiel while looking at Dean. In a second they entered their usual epic staring contest again. Castiel, tried to confirm his feelings for Dean and Dean, replaying in his head that there's no way Castiel would ever fell in love with him.

Looking at this, Bobby rubbed his face in exasperation. He turned around and walk to the door. "Bobby, where are you going?" asked Sam.

"I need a drink."

"Did somebody say drinking?"

Crowley suddenly appeared beside him, making Bobby jumps and cursed. "What are you doing here? I thought you already flee to your 'Hell's Paradise' and left me here to die."

The demon looked hurt. "Awww, don't be like that Bobby. You know I could never leave you here, darling. I just had to take care of a few trouble-making 'employees' at the 'office'."

"Darling?" Dean and Sam chocked out.

Bobby looked back at them, still pissed. "What? I want to be happy too, you know. I'm old and I need someone to always accompany me. And to love me like both of you with your angel boyfriends. You might not know it, but Crowley can provide me that."

"But he's a demon, Bobby." Sam whined. "And what do you mean by angel boyfriends? The only one going out with an angel, well, former angel, in here is only Dean," said Sam a little sadly.

All of the men in the room (beside Sam, of course) pointed out a spot behind Sam. He turned around and got face to face with the former trickster and an archangel, Gabriel.

"Gabe? You're alive!" Sam moved to hug Gabriel.

"Hey, Sammy. Good to see you too. It seemed my father gave me a second chance so that I can be with you." Gabriel smiled behind Sam's back.

"You…want to be with me?" said Sam, exited at the prospect that his archangel is finally going to reciprocate his feelings.

Gabriel ruffled Sam's hair affectionately. "Of course, I love you, after all."

The younger Winchester smiled widely. "I love you too, Gabe."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Alright, then. You boys can continue your _lovely _moment here. I'm getting out. C'mon Crowley."

Crowley grinned and touched Bobby's shoulder. They're gone in a second. It's only four of them now in the room.

"Guess we have to go too, Sammy. Give our brothers some privacy." Sam nodded and they're gone with a snap of Gabriel's fingers.

"Uh…." Dean said awkwardly.

"I feel that we should not discuss our matter here." Castiel said.

"How about my motel room?" Dean suggested.

Castiel nodded and touch Dean's forehead. They're in Dean's motel room in a second. Fortunately, Sam and Gabriel didn't decide to come here too.

"Um, I don't know what to say." Dean said nervously. He's never good with chick-flick moment.

Castiel sat at the edge of the bed and Dean decided to follow him. "How about why you decided to 'profess' your love to me. I know you are not the kind of person who easily did that in front of the others."

The older Winchester fidget in his seat. "Well, to be honest. I already love you for a long time. It was love at first sight. The first time you came to meet me and Bobby I'm so stunned that I can't even moved. The sparks from the lamp making your body seemed to be glowing and showed out your eyes, the most clearest blue I've ever saw. From then, every time I met you, I had, as the chick's usually put it, 'butterfly in my stomach' sensation and I can't seem to take my eyes on you. And the sensation always seemed made itself known every time I met you."

Dean chuckles and actually, every time Dean did something like that (chuckles, smile, laughs) it always made Castiel feels this 'butterfly in the stomach' sensation that Dean said.

"Every time you died, Cas, it felt like part of me was ripped out of my body. And I feel the guilt swallowed me every time you got hurt of sacrifice yourself for me. Even more when you became human just to help me rescued Adam. It wasn't even a good rescued." Dean lowered his head and Castiel know he feel ashamed of himself.

The former angel put his hand on the top of Dean's. But before Castiel can say anything, Dean continued again. "I didn't planed to tell you my feelings, Cas, but it sort of came out of its own. When you said that you want me to 'bow down and profess my love', all I've think is that you want me to kneel down and tell you my feelings. I didn't know how the hell my stupid brain translated it that way, but it just did. And now that I think about it again, I realize that you actually didn't mean it that way, just like what Sam said."

Dean pulled his hand away from Castiel's. "I'm sorry Cas, I know I'm not worth it. I've done a lot of things that I'm not proud of. I'm a sinner and I know a being as pure as you won't ever fell in love with me. I didn't want to lose our friendship and-"

Dean didn't expect Castiel to kiss him. He was shocked, yes, but soon he found himself kissing his love back with all of his soul, putting every love and feelings he had for the former angel. Castiel never kissed anyone before, except that demon Meg, but that didn't count because he's just curious at the time (actually, he wanted to kiss Dean, but he didn't know how Dean would react if he kiss him, after all, the hunter already stated that he's very heterosexual at that moment). And he quickly learned that kissing with Dean felt different, like it's more sacred.

They both parted reluctantly, because as much as Dean wanted to continue kissing Castiel, he's still human and needed to breathe.

"Cas , I-" Castiel put his index finger to Dean's lips. "You don't have to say anything more, Dean. You don't have to be ashamed of yourself. You're an amazing man and I love you as much as you love me. I love you with all the grace that I have and with every fiber of my being."

Castiel touch Dean's cheek and pressed their foreheads together. "I believe I, like Bobby said, just saying that I want all of you to 'profess' just because I want to make you confess your love to me. I just don't know how to do it the normal way as I have never been in love with anyone before."

"So, I'm your first love?" asked Dean excitedly.

"Indeed you are," said Castiel while smiling.

"Awesome!"

Dean was now grinning like an idiot and Castiel was more than happy to bask in the glow that is Dean's soul, shining brightly with happiness. This time, it's Dean that kissed Castiel. Their kiss continued to became more and more passionate by each moment. First, Dean licked Castiel lips, asking for permission. Castiel opened his lips and Dean's tongue quickly got in, exploring his mouth. Dean's tongue swept against Castiel teeth and the former angel moaned in response.

"I didn't know God can have a sensitive spot." Dean said while nipping and sucking Castiel's neck.

Castiel reply was a little bit breathless. "It was, ah, my vessel's, Jimmy's sensitive spot."

Dean stopped for a while. "Oh, yeah, totally forgot about the guy. Is he still in there?" he said while pointing at Castiel's body.

"Yes."

"What? Seriously?"

Castiel looked a little bit annoyed. "Yes, Dean. Why would I lie to you?"

"Sorry. Then he can see whatever it is you're doing?"

"Yes. Why'd you asked?" Castiel said, confused.

"So that means he can see us if we decided to do _that_."

Realization formed on Castiel's face. "Oh."

"Yeah, man. _Oh_."

Castiel closed his eyes for a while. "Done."

"What's done?"

"Jimmy. I already sent him to heaven. That is what I had to do ever since I had my 'angel mojo' back and the apocalypse had stopped but I was a little distracted with the upcoming events."

Dean grinned again and leaned forward, captured Castiel's lips and kissing him deep. While he did that, he pulled out Castiel's tie and removed Castiel's coat. Even though Castiel never done this before, but he replayed the scene of porn with the pizza man and tried to mimic it. It came out quite well. He slipped one of his hands below Dean's shirt feeling Dean's hard muscle leaned to his touch. His other hand ended up on Dean's ass and squeezed it lightly. His lover moaned softly at the contact.

"Wow, you're getting more experienced at this. I thought you never done this sort of things before." Dean laughed.

"No, I haven't. I learnt that from the pizza man."

"Oh, don't tell me that's the porn you watch while me and Sam in the same room as you?"

"Yes."

Dean shook his head and laughing. Only Castiel can admit he got his made-out skills from the porn he watch in a room with another dudes and still look cute. "What?" Castiel asked.

"Nothing. I just think you're adorable."

Castiel wanted to protest but Dean kissed him again. He unbutton Castiel's shirt and removed both of his suit jacket and shirt. The older Winchester pushed Castiel down so he was lying on his back on the bed. He knelt down at the edge of the bed and pulled Castiel belt and removed his pants. He kissed the hardness trough Castiel's white boxer and Castiel moaned lightly at the sensation. Dean continue licking and sucking Castiel trough the fabric but then he decided to stop the teasing. He pulled out Castiel's boxer, kissing the tip of Castiel's cock and started sucking. Dean licked the underside and then sucked hard, making Castiel moaning loudly and gripping Dean's head, urging him to go faster.

Dean obliged and took Castiel's erection as far as he can into his mouth without gagging.

"Dean, I-"

Suddenly, Dean released Castie's member with a 'pop!' and the former angel whimpered at the loss of heat. "Not yet, Cas." Dean said.

Dean opened his shirt, jeans and boxer and crawl up Castiel's body to kiss him. He flushed his body closed to Castiel and pleased at the skin contact. Castiel bucked his hips so that his cock met Dean's and they're rubbing against each other now, making both of their cock rock-hard. The sound that can be heard in the room just their groaning and moaning.

He looked down to Castiel's face and body. Castiel's body, or rather, Jimmy's body, was beautiful. His lightly muscled chest glistened with sweat, making him looked like he's glowing and Dean couldn't resist the temptation to lick and kiss it. He sucked on a nipple and played with the other, making more pleasant sound got out of Castiel's mouth.

He moved up again and put his right hand on Castiel's cheek. "Cas, do you trust me?"

Castiel was breathless but he answered confidently. "Yes, I do."

The hunter smiled and gave Castiel's lips a quick peck and reach to his bag beside the bed. He pulled out lube and condom. He put the condom beside him and squeezed the lube's substance to his fingers and rubbed it a little, warming it up.

"I want you on your knees and elbow, Cas."

Castiel do as Dean told, his ass wriggled a little in the air and he felt a little exposed. But he trust Dean. He knew his lover won't do anything to hurt or embarrassed him.

Dean pushed one of his coated fingers in and Castiel felt a slight burn, making him gasped a little. After a while, Dean put in a second finger and started to do a scissoring movement on Castiel's hole. When he put in his third finger, Castiel still wondering why Dean do this when the hunter poked a spot inside of Castiel that made a spark in his body. Castiel's back arch and he let out a moan unconsciously.

"What is that sensation?" Castiel asked while looking back at Dean.

Dean chuckles. "It's called prostate, Cas. When I touch your prostate it can give you the most wonderful sensation you've ever felt."

Castiel nodded and after a while starting to fucked himself on Dean's finger. He can't help himself. The sensation was too good. He was groaning when Dean pulled his fingers back, already missing the feeling of Dean's fingers inside him.

"Relax, Cas, I'll give you something better in a second."

Dean reached to the condom and ripped its packet. He put it on his cock and coated himself with lube. Then, he put his hands on either side of Castiel's hips and started to thrust in slowly.

Thanks to Dean's preparation it didn't hurt too much. A God (or an angel) might not feel any pain because of this but his vessel can. He didn't know why he can feel hurt when having sex and not feeling anything when he got stabbed by a sword. It's a mistery indeed. But now all he felt just a fullness that is Dean, stretching his hole.

Dean pushed his cock all the way into Castiel and stopped when he's fully sheathed, giving Castiel time to adjust. When Dean didn't move Castiel realize Dean was staring at him, waiting for his consent and so he said, "You can move, Dean."

Dean nodded and started to move slowly, already perfected his angle and thrust right into Castiel's prostate on the second thrust. Castiel arched his back. That wonderful sensation making his body felt like it was electrified. All of his being quivering with lust. His body felt hot, but he still needed more contact from Dean's equally hot skin.

"Ah, D-Dean…"

His left hand reached out to Dean's direction. Dean understood what Castiel means and leaned forward, his chest touching Castiel's back and he moaned in pleasure at the contact. Dean's own left hands then clasp Castiel's left hands. They continued their friction, Dean's thrust getting more and more harder and faster and Castiel unconsciously thrust his hips back, just want Dean to be deeper in him and fuck him senseless.

Dean suddenly stopped and pulled his cock out. Castiel groan at the loss of contact, and confused as to why Dean stopped. Suddenly, he was turned around and now he was lying on his back. He can see in front of his eyes, a very hot Dean Winchester. Dean's face was flushed, his muscled chest full of sweat and his pupil blown wide and full of lust.

Dean lift Castiel's hips and thrust back in, already thrusting as fast and as hard as he can. From here, Dean can see Castiel's face when he arched his back, the pleasure take over all of his senses and he was moaning shamelessly. The sight was so erotic and sensual that he knew that he can't hold on much longer.

The same happened with Castiel. He never saw Dean so free, so letting go of everything and engulf with so much passion. The sight making him felt hotter and his already strained cock was begging for release. Dean knew Castiel was close so he wrapped his hand on Castiel's cock and started to pump it in rhythm with his thrust. Castiel made a keening sound and almost lost his control here.

"D-Dean, s-something's happening. Uhhnnn, I don't think I can-ah, hold it much longer."

"It's alright Cas, let it go. I got you." Dean said shakily.

Castiel finally let go. He gripped Dean's shoulders and came so hard that his vision blurred for a moment, a strangled moan came out of his throat. Maybe it was just Dean's imagination but he think he can see a glimpse of Castiel's wings. It was bright white with a line of silver on each feathers. The sight stunned Dean for a moment before he started to thrust a few more times. Dean came soon after, biting a spot between Castiel's neck and shoulder to prevent him from shouting out loud.

Dean collapse on the top of Castiel, catching his breath. They both just lie there for a while basking in the afterglow. After a while he pulled himself out, tossed the condom to the trash can and cuddled Castiel from behind. Dean Winchester hated cuddling with most of people because it was so girly. But then again, Castiel isn't most people. He's Dean's boyfriend. And he already saw Dean crying, so what's the harm of letting him know that he like cuddling with him?

"You okay, Cas?" Dean said while kissing Castiel's forehead.

"I'm fine, Dean."

"How's your first sex?"

Castiel smiled. "It was a pleasant activity and I would love to do it again. I am now understand why humans like sex so much."

"Just pleasant?"

Castiel's lips twitch into an almost-smile. "It's wonderful, Dean."

Dean grinned. "Hey, back there, I saw your wings. Is it really like that? I mean, it's beautiful. The bright white and the line of silver."

"You saw my wings?" Castiel looked surprised.

"Well, yes, but only a glimpse. Can I see it again?"

"The wings are personal things to angels, Dean."

"So… I can't?" Dean flashed his best puppy dog eyes to Castiel. Maybe not as effective as Sam, but al least his effort's still counts.

Castiel sighed. "You can, but it is for another time, Dean. Now you are tired. Rest."

"Alright." Dean snuggled closed to Castiel. He's not regretting a bit of his action to be truthful and confess his feelings. He didn't know what would have happened if he didn't do it nor he wanted to think about it. What's important is that Castiel is now his and he is Castiel's.

But before he fell into slumber, he suddenly remembers something. "Hey, Cas?"

"What is it, Dean?"

"What are you going to do after this? After all, you're a God now. Are you going to, dunno, get back to heaven? Make new dicks with wings and continue your daddy's job?"

Castiel turned around and Dean can see from his face that he didn't really want to talk about this as his decision would made Dean sad. "I don't know. I supposed I have to take over my father's job. The world is in chaos since he left it and it's going to take time to heal. I have to make sure Earth became the beautiful creation my father once create."

Dean's fear crept up to him but he asked the question anyway. "You're gonna leave me here?"

His lover's eyes turn sad. "I am afraid so, yes. But I will visit you frequently."

The hunter faked a smile, like he usually done when he didn't want anybody to know he's hurt or sad. Castiel knew the smile didn't reach his eyes, but he will not give false promises to Dean. He deserved better than that. The new God sighed and leaned closer to kiss him but stopped when he felt another person's presence in the room.

"Who are you? Show yourself."

All the lamps on the room suddenly flicked on and there, standing in the middle of the room, was Chuck Shurley.

"Son of a bitch! Chuck? What the hell? How did you get in?" Dean jumps and shout, surprised by the sudden appearance and feeling embarrassed someone seeing him cuddle.

The older Winchester sat on the bed, covering his and Castiel lower body with the blanket, while Chuck just standing there, chuckling lightly.

"Sorry, Dean. And please, you don't have to feel embarrassed, you know I already saw all of it."

Dean face became tomato-red and Castiel stare at Chuck with scrutiny. "How did you got in? I already made sure the lock on the door and window secured."

This made Chuck laugh. "You still didn't realize, Castiel?"

A confused look crept into Castiel's face and he made a full examination at the man in front of him. Then his eyes widening almost comically. "Father?"

Dean's eyes also widening in response and he stare at Chuck with a disbelieving look. "You're a God? You, the alcoholic-novel writer who currently had no job at all, are a god. You gotta be kidding me."

Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder, making the hunter turned around and saw how serious his lover's face is. "He isn't lying, Dean. He is my father."

The older Winchester gave an exasperated sigh. "How did you know that? You said before that my necklace would 'burn bright' at your dad's presence. But I already met Chuck a few times and the so called 'amulet' didn't even glow a little bit."

Chuck, or God, cutting in. "Remember what Joshua said? I won't be found when I don't want to be found."

Dean rubbed his face. "So…. you're God, okay, that's cool, I can take that, probably. But what are you doing here?"

"Obviously, it has something to do with me." Castiel said.

"Wait, if you're gonna punish him, I'm not gonna let you. God or not, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt Cas."

Castiel was both terrified and happy at Dean's statement. Terrified because Dean won't survived trying to take on his father and happy because Dean stand up to him.

Seeing the expression on Castiel's face, God said, "Relax. I'm doing no punishment here. I just came to give you a choice, my son."

"Choice?" asked Castiel.

"Yes. I'm willing to get back to heaven and resume my duty as the ruler of the world. The world would change to a better one, but it would be slower than you'd like because I don't like a fast change. And you have to get back being an angel, but you can stay here on earth with the Winchesters."

"And the second choice?" asked Castiel. And he and God entered a staring contest for a while.

Dean can't help but gulped nervously at the tension between them.

"You can resume my duty and maybe the world would change faster under your hands. And you got to keep your soul-powered super power, but you have to stay away from the Winchester. You can't be distracted on your duty as a new God."

When Castiel turned his head a little and looked straight into Dean's eyes, the answer was as clear as a day. The hunter's eyes was filled with both hope, that Castiel would pick the first choice, and fear, that he would choose the second. And Castiel knew Dean would be left heartbroken and crushed if he left him and that's the last things he wanted to do to Dean was making him miserable.

"I choose the first choice, Father."

God was grinning now. "Good choice, my dear son." He snapped his fingers and Castiel was back to being an angel, but it felt a little different. "I promote you to become an archangel, by the way, to replace Raphael." Castiel's eyes went wide, but before he can say anything, his father had disappeared.

Silent filled the room until Dean spoke up, "Wow, that was weird. Never thought Chuck for a God-kind of people. I have to say, he hide it well. Your father's a sneaky one."

"Yes, I never thought about it either."

Then Dean pulled Castiel's head so they can kiss, slowly this time. "I'm glad you chose to be with me, Cas. Back there, I was afraid you would choose the world over me. After all, I'm just one human in this big, big world."

Castiel shook his head. "You're not just a human. You're _my_ human, Dean."

Dean chuckles and pulled Castiel again so they both lying on the bed. He cuddled Castiel again and kissed his cheek. Exhaustion finally took over him and he drift off to sleep, happy that from now on, he had his former angel, now archangel, for himself and he didn't have to compete with the world for him.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Are Dean and Cas too OOC in this? I knew Dean is. And Cas sound a little bit like Spock *sigh*<p>

And was the sex scene good? I sure hope so. It's the first time I wrote it so I hope there's nothing weird or out of place…

Anyway, please review~~


End file.
